transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Windcharger (TF2017)
Windcharger from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Of all the Ark's crew who crash-landed on Earth, Windcharger is unquestionably the fastest on the ground, at least for short distances. Windcharger can go from zero to 60 MPH virtually instantly, limited only by the traction between his tires and their driving surface. Frequently, after tearing away with a neck-snapping jerk, he will just as rapidly squeal to a halt to investigate something that caught his eye, for Windcharger is impulsive as well as impatient, both in mind and in body. In robot mode, Windcharger can energize his arms and make them the poles of a precisely controllable electromagnet, powerful enough to levitate ten tons of steel 700 feet away. With care, he can draw objects gently toward him or hurl them violently away. Also, as the long-suffering laws of physics dictate, this field is extremely strong near Windcharger; at close range, he can tear magnetic objects to shreds. Unfortunately for Windcharger, his power supply, biased as it is toward a brief, heavy overload, is prone to failure if the overload is too severe or too long-lasting. Even worse, his impulsive nature makes him hardly willing to exercise the mental control he needs to avoid overusing his power. As a result, Windcharger often finds himself stumbling home, reeking of ozone and burned insulation, and needing medical attention and a nice, tall, chilled glass of dielectric oil. History Five million years ago, Windcharger was part of Optimus Prime's plan to defend Iacon from the Decepticons. After Prime lured the Decepticons onto a bridge and blew it up, Windcharger used his magnetic powers to pull him to safety. |And There Shall Come...a Leader| Arc 1 Windcharger was among the elite few selected by Optimus Prime to join the Ark mission that resulted in the ship crashing on Earth. |The Beginning| After the Autobots awoke in 1984, Windcharger was very concerned with how they would obtain more fuel, though thankfully a solution presented itself almost immediately; Bumblebee had befriended a human who suggested a means of converting gasoline to energon. |Power Play| After the human, Sparkplug Witwicky, was abducted by the Decepticons, Windcharger participated in the attack on Fortress Sinister to rescue him. After the clash, Windcharger looked on at Gears' body, deactivated following his fellow Autobot's plummet from the Decepticon fortress, but still salvageable. |Prisoner of War| After Shockwave's commandeering of the Ark, Windcharger's deactivated body was strung up from the Ark's ceiling to be used as spare parts. |The New Order| The Decepticons reprogrammed Guardian while in control of the Ark, and once they had been vanquished from the ship, the droid was reactivated. At this time, the Ark was still full of deactivated Autobots in need of repair. The few active Autobots made Windcharger's reactivation a priority so that he could use his magnetic powers to thwart the hostile droid. Ultimately, however, Windcharger did not get the chance, as Swoop stepped up to the task instead. |The Wrath of Grimlock| After Ratchet had put the bulk of the Autobots back in working order, he had Windcharger and the others go on a diagnostics run through the open plains to ensure they were back in tip-top shape. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| Some time later, Windcharger was gunned down by Optimus Prime's body when the Decepticons took control of it using a fake head. He survived though, and returned to the Ark with the real Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 The Autobots busied themselves in repairing the Ark. During their work, Brawn was subjected to a powerful electrical feedback, altering his personality and making him violently irrational. The haywire Autobot stormed out and began rampaging through a nearby town, forcing Windcharger and the others to subdue him. Another electrical shock returned Brawn to his senses, but the Autobots couldn't be sure he was wholly back to normal. His test of loyalty came in the form of a trial by combat against Starscream, and though Windcharger believed that Brawn was destroyed in the duel, he was overjoyed to see that the Autobot's demise had simply been a ruse orchestrated using Mirage's holographic powers. Windcharger then cheered as Brawn was welcomed back into the Autobot fold. |The Enemy Within| During a Decepticon attack on the Ark, Optimus Prime attempted to activate the Ark's computer, known as Aunty, to bring the defense systems back online. Unfortunately, Aunty had been damaged in the crash and become unstable. Unable to remember who was friend or foe, she used a magnetic field to subdue all the combatants aside from Windcharger and Ravage, whose magnetic powers enabled them to counter Auntie’s magnetic force. With Ravage's help, Windcharger was able to deactivate Aunty's second Guardian battle droid (after the last one was destroyed in unrelated circumstances). Once Ravage shut down Aunty, Windcharger used his powers to hurl Megatron from the Autobot base. |Raiders of the Last Ark| When the Autobots were dispatched to locate the missing Dinobots, all suffering from madness due to circuit damage, Windcharger was assigned to lead "A-Team", which included Cliffjumper and Gears. The three searched for Sludge in a northern California swamp, but were captured in a Decepticon ambush led by Soundwave. They were later rescued thanks to Bumblebee. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 Much later, Optimus Prime was supposedly killed by the Predacons. A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Windcharger was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 He was seen much later, watching Blaster and Grimlock duke it out for leadership of the Autobots on the moon. He then took part in fighting the Decepticon forces that attempted to ambush them. |Totaled| Trivia *Liam O'Brien voices Windcharger. Changes *As the episodes in the adaptation, compared to the original comic, are out of order: the Guardian droid destroyed by Windcharger wasn't the same one first seen in Decepticon Dam-Busters! *Windcharger didn't appear in Resurrection! or Funeral for a Friend! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew